La aceleración
by Archimboldi
Summary: De lo que pensó el Doctor Sheldon Cooper sobre la Doctora Amy Farrah Fowler. /The Habitation Configuration
1. Chapter 1

Mientras miraba sus piernas detenidamente, intentaba encontrar la manera de lograr que ella se vistiese así por una cantidad considerable de tiempo… Cantidad cercana al infinito.

Sus manos ancladas a cada lado sobre el sofá estaban cada vez más sudadas. Se paseaba hacía adelante y entonces él era capaz de guardar en su mente la forma estéticamente placentera en que ese traje moldeaba sus caderas y exaltaba magistralmente sus esbeltas piernas. El capitán Spock realmente debió haber sufrido estando tanto tiempo frente a damas vestidas así.

Su dama.

Él en general no pensaba en Amy como un objeto sexual, ni mucho menos había sido atraído por su exterior para lograr fines puramente carnales. Al contrario, se vio fuertemente interesado por sus capacidades mentales, su alto entendimiento de la vida y, si era franco consigo mismo, su repudio a cualquier acto físico, incluido el coito. Varias veces sus amigos y colegas señalaban, esperando de él alguna reacción, que para ser tan joven, debería buscarse alguien más viva, más suelta, más 'atractiva'…Las palabras exactas de Kripke luego de ver a su novia fueron 'antes que preferir eso, prefiero mi mano y un par de películas fuertes'. Su comentario, por supuesto, había significado pedir explicaciones a Raj, quien se encontraba presente, y se limito solamente a señalar en pocas palabras que Amy no era sexualmente deseable a la primera vista.

.- ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?-frunció el ceño mientras le daba una mirada incrédula.

.-Por qué la gente normal de nuestra edad está en busca de sexo.

Hasta el presente día Sheldon Jamás se hubiese encontrado a si mismo analizando las bondades de Amy como una posible mujer que despertara el apetito de los hombres al ser vista. Incluso con sus faldas, sus medias y sus blusas tan típicas, a él le parecía estéticamente agradable. Hoy, sin embargo, luego de que aceptara jugar al médico con ella, decidió que su imagen podría pasar a ser una de las pocas necesarias para efectuar su masturbación esporádica.

¿Habría algún problema si no le preguntaba? Ella tenía conocimiento de sus actos de liberación, ya que no pudo evadir a sus preguntas respecto al tema. Ellos no tenían secretos.

Leonard los interrumpió, pero no fue por un largo rato, ya que sin prestarles demasiada atención se retiró del apartamento. Éste momento en que el juego ya casi finalizaba quizá sería el apropiado para mencionarle a Amy algunos puntos.

.-No me has dicho si te gustó mi sorpresa. Tus únicas palabras fueron referidas a estar en un infierno.- la observó hablar seriamente mientras continuaba escaneando su cuerpo con el pequeño articulo de colección que él le había proporcionado en cuanto ella propuso jugar.

.-Tu atractivo físico nunca ha sido la verdadera razón por la que estoy contigo, sin embargo, hoy se ha vuelto una poderosa arma que podría ser letal para los navegantes del espacio.

Ella se detuvo por completo en cuanto sus últimas palabras salieron de su boca. La sintió tomar sus piernas y bajarlas del sofá, mientras tomaba asiento al extremo de éste.

.-No me gustan los disfraces, Sheldon.- al escucharla se percató de que su voz denotaba cierto tono de tristeza, lo supo porque era idéntico al que usó cuando descubrió que sus amigas habían salido de compras sin ella.- Al parecer si no soy un personaje de ciencia ficción no soy capaz de generar un deseo en ti.

Al sentarse y mirarla de costado ella parecía estar teniendo una conversación consigo misma, él las tenía todo el tiempo, ella solo a veces cuando estaban juntos. La vio encogerse de hombros y con cuidado comenzar a guardar sus preciados objetos de colección en las pequeñas cajas que estaban sobre la mesa.

.- No malinterpretes, por favor, mis intenciones. Yo no deseo que te vuelvas un animal incapaz de controlar sus instintos sexuales, pero sería satisfactorio descubrir que mi novio, el doctor Sheldon Cooper, pudiese pensar en su novia, Amy Farrah Fowler, como un posible prospecto para futuras alianzas…

.-Creí que el coito estaba fuera de nuestra relación.-

.-Yo creí que era una mujer sin deseos sexuales, pero debo recordarte que hace más de un año que fui presa de ellos, aceptándolos, intentando aplicar técnicas para evadirlos, pero en su mayoría fallando.

Asintió mientras procesaba la información que estaba obteniendo.

.-Tengo entendido que tus encuentros sexuales han sido netamente de carácter científico experimental.-

El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta lo hizo encarar a Amy, quien se había detenido en su labor y no lo miraba a él, sino que al signo de batman que tenía su camiseta negra.

.-Para ser sincera. Los últimos meses han venido con numerosas liberaciones de índole placentera, fuera de motivos científicos. En la mayoría utilizo sin pudor alguna imagen inventada de una posible unión sexual entre ambos.-si no se equivocaba, a pesar del tono profesional con el que hablaba, al final de la frase su rostro comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo.

.-Ya veo.- él no estaba impresionado. De alguna manera encontraba lógico que su novia quisiera satisfacer sus necesidades apelando a su imagen. La tranquilidad que le provocó la confesión de Amy fue más impresionante que la declaración.

Ella estaba ahora sentada con sus manos en las rodillas, las cuales no tapaba el pequeño vestido. Con un poco de incertidumbre se corrió desde su puesto, sin dejarlo por completo.- No es necesario que te vistas así para generar en mi algo parecido al atractivo físico. Tus hombros pálidos, los cuales se dejan ver de vez en cuando gracias a los días de calor, generan eso en mí.

Unos segundos después de que hubiese hablado, la vio acercarse a él y posicionar su rostro a solo unos milímetros del suyo mirando sus labios. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo besó haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos de inmediato. La escena se repetía. Pero ahora ella estaba sobria. Sheldon respondió a su pequeño beso por unos segundos antes de que ella se alejara sonriente.

.-Eso fue fascinante.-Amy asintió y se levantó aun sonriendo , dirigiéndose hacía su cuarto. Se había cambiado allí.

Siguió el movimiento de sus piernas hasta que la perdió de vista.

_Definitivamente esos hombros habían perdido el trono._


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Amy conducía camino al departamento no pudo evitar notar que luego de haber dado su discurso magistral, digno de un hombre que sabía controlar cualquier situación que se le presentara, ella había vuelto a desabrochar el botón de su blusa dejando ver no solo su cuello pálido, sino también un pequeño collar que brillaba más de lo inusual ante sus ojos, debido al signo que a todas luces era un pequeño átomo de algún curioso material al que ella no era alérgica.

Frunció el ceño, aún con la vista en su cuello, al recordar las dosis de alcohol que Amy había ingerido durante su estadía en el restaurante. Él no tenía otra alternativa que volver a su hogar con su novia semi-embriagada. Las estadísticas de accidentes automovilísticos en el perímetro cercano a su vivienda, que es donde el local se encontraba, eran mínimas y de acuerdo a la hora y el día eran también mínimos los automóviles en las calles. Ella le había asegurado que no era la primera vez que manejaba con un par de copas en el cuerpo, luego de sorprenderse negativamente, no tuvo más remedio que permitirle llevarlo. Una de las decisiones más extremas de su vida.

En su reflexión, vio como su mano se dirigía hasta donde sus ojos estaban escaneando y comenzaba a juguetear con la pequeña joya.

Volvió su mirada hacía al frente para mirar en cual de lo semáforos se habían detenido. Era la calle Álamos, por lo que el semáforo no duraría más de algunos segundos, poco trafico, poca gente en las calles. Asintió para si mismo mientras mentalizaba los segundos que quedaban para que la luz cambiara. Decidió romper el silencio.

.- Jamás había notado tu gargantilla con forma de átomo con anterioridad.

Mientras aceleraba para cruzar la calle le dio una mirada corta.- Lo compré hace algún tiempo...-

Asintiendo mientras esperaba más detalles tras la historia del collar supuso que tal vez Amy estuviese comenzando a interesarse en esas superficialidades. Se imaginaba que quizá haberle regalado esa pomposa tiara haya significado el catalizador de esa conducta.

El silencio se prolongo. Su curiosidad se fue apagando al ver que ella no proseguía con la historia. Afirmó el cinturón de seguridad para encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos. Quedaba una cuadra para llegar a su departamento y la perturbadora noche de cita habría terminado. Debería inscribir en el contrato de la relación la prohibición de ingestión de bebidas alcohólicas por parte de la novia conductora durante las salidas, sumándole la elección de lugares costosos, aunque eso fuese culpa de Raj.

.-Estamos en casa.-Amy estacionó el auto frente al edificio. Sheldon procedió a sacarse el cinturón y arreglarse la chaqueta, la cual después de la cena, había estado usando sin abrochar.

.-Gracias.-inclinó la cabeza para acentuar sus palabras y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta sintió la mano de Amy sobre su brazo. En un acto reflejo, corrió su brazo para no ser presa de algún gesto espontáneo incomodo a los que ella solía recurrir siempre que tomaba algo. Sin embargo, al encararla la encontró concentrada y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello intentando sacarse el collar que antes el hubiese visto.

.- ¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó por cortesía queriendo nada más que llegar pronto a su cuarto para sacarse la camisa incómodamente apretada.

.-Ninguno.-ella por fin logró sacarse el collar y para su sorpresa lo extendió ante su cara mostrando el átomo en todo su esplendor. Parecía hecho con mucho cuidado, los detalles eran altamente notables. Como si hubiese sido forjado por enanos expertos.- Quiero que te quedes con él. La verdad es que lo compré hace mucho en mi viaje a Portugal…No suelo usarlo más que para ocasiones especiales y en éste caso he decidido que tú seas el guardián de uno de mis tesoros más preciados.

Sus dedos curiosos, casi sin permiso, se cerraron entorno ala figura, mientras ella soltaba por completo la cadena que sostenía al átomo. Lo acercó a su rostro y alcanzó a leer unas pequeñas letras en latín que hacían referencia a acción y no palabras.

.-Ser el guardián de un tesoro es una gran responsabilidad.-él comentó mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarla mirando con detenimiento el objeto que ahora se encontraba en su poder.

.- Es sabiduría reconocer la necesidad, cuando todos los otros cursos ya han sido considerados, aunque...- la vio detenerse mientras continuaba observando como en trance. Por supuesto que su mente reconocía esas palabras. Su memoria era perfecta.

.-Aunque pueda parecer locura a aquellos que se atan a falsas esperanzas.-terminó por ella. Su voz la llevó a mirarlo, la mirada que le estaba proporcionando era parecida a la que Leonard solía darle a Penny cada vez que ella no estaba atenta… Tenía algo semejante a el anhelo.- ese fue…Gandalf.-recibió un gesto de afirmación.

.-Es la primera vez que alguien me dedica palabras tan profundas.-inmediatamente hizo la conexión de sus palabras en el restaurante.- Debo agradecerte el considerar una respuesta. No creo haber sido capaz de irme y cortar cualquier tipo de relación contigo.

Ella sonaba sentimental. A él no le gustaba la gente sentimental. Pero por una extraña razón sintió algo parecido a una roca gigante en su pecho, aplastándolo.

De inmediato se recompuso y asintió a sus palabras.

.-Fue un placer.- se aclaró la garganta incomodo mientras guardaba el tesoro de Amy en el bolsillo de su camisa y le daba unas palmaditas.- Lo cuidaré con mi vida.-De manera solemne ella acercó su mano y la puso sobre el lugar donde guardara el collar.

.-Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí.-

Entonces sucedió.

A pesar de ser conciente y haber adivinado lo que continuaba tras la muestra de confianza de su novia, no quiso detenerla y en menos de dos segundos estaban compartiendo un beso de despedida. Sus ojos se cerraron y en cuanto la roca en su pecho volvió a aparecer, si es que se había ido, respiró con profundidad al devolverle el gesto.

Ella tenía un sabor agridulce. Su mano se apretó con más fuerza en su pecho a la vez que la sintió alejarse.

No alcanzó a decir nada porque de inmediato escuchó unos pequeños golpes en el vidrio de su ventana, lo que ocasionó que se girara, aún aturdido. Raj le sonreía burlescamente mientras hacía unos gestos con sus manos, imitando el beso que ambos hubiesen compartido.

.-Creo que lo llevaré a casa. Dile que suba -la voz de Amy fue lo último que escuchó mientras asentía. Mencionó un escueto buenas noches antes de abrir la puerta. Al ponerse de pie y mirarla con profundidad se dio unas palmaditas sobre su tesoro.

_El lo cuidaría con su vida._

* * *

Estas serán historias distintas, dependiendo de la inspiración y varias cosas...Ojalá las disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

Cada cambio que durante su vida había experimentado formaba parte de un proceso meticulosamente normado y vigilado. La data de unos de sus primeros procesos serios remontaba a la fecha en que le presentó a su madre, a la edad de nueve años , un reglamento, que por supuesto ella se negó a firmar, que señalaba los limites que su progenitora debía respetar, tales como dejar de imponerle las prendas de vestir, dejar de obligarlo a ir a la Iglesia, dejar de esconderle los libros que tocaban temas tan interesantes como el evolucionismo o cualquier teoría no creacionista y ,por sobre todo, parar con la constante manía de permitir que su padre lo obligara a ser un 'muchacho normal'.

Las condiciones siempre habían sido óptimas para tomarse un tiempo proporcional al cambio correspondiente. Pero últimamente su mente venía entablando una especie de juego de ajedrez tramposo con él. Las cosas habían empezado a parecer sospechosas cuando Penny , ese peculiar espécimen al que, luego de varios momentos de reflexión consideraba su amigo, decidió inmiscuirse en su vida y él no pudo evitar el apego. Sin embargo, logró continuar con su vida normal, teniendo que tolerar de vez en cuando algunos gajes de las relaciones con la gente normal. En los últimos meses, por el contrario, la introducción que se diera hace dos años por parte de Amy Farrah Fowler, consiguió lo que nadie hubiese conseguido antes: hacerlo aceptar en menos de tres días un cambio que debiese haber tomado, por lo menos, un año de evaluación.

Quizá fuese la edad, pero cuando Amy le propuso, luego de que él, fuera de su sentido común, le tomara la mano, considerar la posibilidad de compartir esa muestra física de unión durante ciertas ocasiones, él no pudo negarse. Quizá fuese él experimento, pero nada dentro suyo se negó a la petición de su dama.

.-¿Podrías dejar de mover tu dedo índice por sobre mis nudillos?- sus palabras salieron de inmediato al descubrir que lo que ella le estaba siendo comenzaba a parecerle placentero.

No recibió respuestas, bueno, por lo menos no directamente. Porque Amy pareció tomar medidas drásticas y libero su mano de la de él sin decir ninguna palabra. Solo se limito a continuar mirando la pantalla con un gesto serio. ¿No acababan de compartir un momento ameno? Ella le había sonreído al escucharlo hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacía ciertos tipos de peces.

Al salir de la sala, mientras sacaba su acostumbrada toalla higienizada para limpiarse sus manos, algo que hacía desde que fue por primera vez a un cine, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la tienda de comida. Stuart no le dejó ninguno de esos deliciosos caramelos.

.-Sheldon.-la voz de Leonard llegó desde sus espaldas cuando hacía la fila para pagar por un par de chocolates.

.-Fue una buena película ,espero que estén considerando comenzar a llenar la cartelera de ciencia ficción y no desperdiciar tiempo en ridiculeces realistas.

.-Aja.-Leonard parecía nervioso por algún motivo. ¿Se habría enterado de que Penny estaba pensando en terminar la relación?-Mira, las chicas fueron al baño, necesito hablar muy rápidamente sobre esto. –Lo vio dudar unos segundos.- Éste es el asunto: tú tienes que dejar de darle… esperanzas a Amy.

La sentencia no tenía sentido.

.-No se en que idioma estás hablando, pero realmente no entiendo.-Sheldon se volvió al frente al ver que era su turno para pagar. Recordó algo y se giró por unos momentos.- Y yo entiendo todo, siempre.

Al comenzar a guardar la boleta de su compra sintió que su amigo lo tiraba del brazo y lo llevaba directo a la calle.

.-Todos sabemos de ese famoso 'experimento' que Amy ha estado llevando a cabo.- sus cejas subieron de impresión al escuchar la declaración de Leonard.-Pero Penny cree que es cruel que Amy de verdad piense que tú puedes cambiar y llegar a… ya sabes, desear estar con ella.

.-Yo deseo estar con Amy.- era cuestión de lógica, ella era su Novia.

.-Me refiero a estar con ella, empezando por dormir juntos, vivir juntos… Incluso casarse.- no pudo evitar un gesto de incredulidad.

.- ¿Por qué, en el mundo, tendríamos que hacer todo eso?

.-Porque Amy , a pesar de en muchos aspectos parecerse a ti, según Penny, tiene la loca idea de que algún día tu llegues a acceder a ello.

.-Amy y yo tenemos una alianza poderosa, no veo como los sentimentalismos de Penny y sus presunciones podrían ser capaz de determinar lo que pasa por la mente de alguien tan inteligente como Amy Farrah Fowler.

.-Mira, personalmente no creo que ella te éste cambiando Sheldon, yo creo que ella ésta logrando que tu te des cuenta de que algunas cosas en realidad no son tan malas como parecen.

.-No necesito que nadie me haga percibir la realidad. Soy un genio Leonard. Yo lo se todo.

.-Bueno. Yo solo cumplo con decirte lo que Penny me comentó, que además me pidió no te dijera. Pero me parece injusto. Amy es una buena mujer que por alguna extraña razón parece estar convencida de que tú eres el hombre de su vida.

El sentimentalismo barato jamás lograría mermar sus pensamiento. Todo aquello que Penny pudiese pensar o decir sobre su relación no eran más que estupideces. Claramente Amy poseía procesos mentales tan altamente superiores que su mejor amiga no era capaz de comprenderlos. A Amy Farrah Fowler no le interesaban las cosas que a una camarera podrían interesarle. Además ella era quien no sabía si quería o no estar en una relación con su novio. La situación era notoriamente irónica.

Amy se ofreció a llevarlo a la tienda de trenes que él deseaba ir a visitar y a la cual ninguno de sus amigos, incluido el desesperado de Stuart había querido ir. En cuanto llegaron estuvo dando muchas vueltas para encontrar la pieza que le faltaba a su vieja locomotora.

Se dispuso a correr un par de cajas que estorbaban la vista a las de más atrás, pero su mirada fue capturada al verla leer unos documentos, apoyada en uno de los estantes. Le costaba creer que la misma mujer que compartía con él dejase ver una impresión totalmente distinta frente a sus amigas.

Frunció al sueño maldiciendo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que acababa de aceptar como ciertas las palabras de Penny. ¿Quizás debería dejar de acceder a hacer cambios en su relación? Él nunca hacía falsas ilusiones a nadie. Mucho menos a una destaca neurocientífica con perspectivas de Nobel.

De pronto las ganas de salir de la tienda y dirigirse a su departamento para reflexionar fueron inevitables y acercándose a ella le sugirió que se fueran.

.-Pero acabamos de llegar.

.-No he encontrado lo que necesitaba.

La vio levantar una ceja dudando, sin embargo, terminó por asentir y dirigirse hacía la puerta.

Cuando salían Sheldon sintió el impulso poderoso de preguntarle si Penny tenía razón o Si Leonard tenía razón y de verdad ella consideraba las opciones escandalosas de las que se le habían hablado.

.- ¿Vas a preguntarme si es verdad lo que Penny le dijo a Leonard?.- unos minutos después, sentados en el auto, fue sorprendido por su pregunta. Le habló con ambas manos en el volante y mirando hacía adelante.

.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que Leonard me dijo?

.-Porque tengo mis fuentes.

Eso no lo convenció, pero ¿Quién era él para poner en tela de juicio la sagacidad de Amy Farrah Fowler?

.- Te conozco Amy, se que lo que ellos insinuaron es mentira.-un pequeño tick en su ojo derecho le estaba haciendo recordar su anterior pensamiento en el que admitía las palabras de Penny como verdaderas.

.-Yo deseo más cosas de ésta relación, siempre y cuando éste conciente de que tú también las quieres. Hasta ahora cada dedición la hemos tomado juntos, como una pareja.

Asintiendo, se vio en al obligación de aclarar un punto que estaba más que legitimizado en su acuerdo.- No tengo intenciones de inmiscuirme en nada que tenga que ver con el coito.

.-Técnicamente abusas de ti mismo casi dos veces al mes.- ella aún no comenzaba a mover el auto.- Incluso me mencionaste que mis piernas serían utilizadas como catalizador para lograr una realización completa de tu labor eyaculatoria.

Se estremeció al escuchar las palabras tan crudas de su novia. Negando con la cabeza, sacó una toalla de su bolsillo, como si limpiando sus manos nuevamente, pudiese redimirse de todo aquello que lo venía persiguiendo desde que la relación seria con Amy comenzó.

.-No me lo recuerdes.

.-Debo recordártelo. Eres mi novio. No tenemos secretos, quizás cometí el error de mencionarles a las chicas que tengo la certeza de que en unos cuantos años tú y yo…-se detuvo en seco. El silencio se prolongo, hasta que un suspiro exagerado de Amy lo rompió.- No quería comentártelo, pero bajo mi análisis a tu comportamiento, tus emociones hacía mi podrían derivar en futuros cambios que nos llevarían a una posible unión más intima.

.-Eso es imposible de predecir.-

.-Llevo más de doce años trabajando en esto. Créeme que si fuese imposible, yo lo sabría.

.-Entonces debes detener lo que seas que estás haciendo.-la lógica en sus palabras era irrebatible.

Al verla asentir un peso se libero desde su pecho y con satisfacción se acomodo en su asiento esperando a que ella partiera.

.- ¿De verdad crees que mis tibios intentos por lograr provocar un estado de felicidad en ti son suficientes para que me tomes la mano, venciendo así una supuesta fobia infantil de años, entre otras cosas?

¡Eso era absolutamente rebatible! Ella se estaba quitando crédito.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, escuchó el teléfono celular de Amy. Ella contestó. Era su madre, la puso en altavoz y durante el camino a su departamento tuvo que tolerar escuchar problemas familiares y tragarse sus palabras.

_Leonard tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que Penny pretendía hacer con él. _


	4. Chapter 4

Su nueva asistente acababa de retirarse del departamento luego de una satisfactoria jornada de trabajo. La estudiante tenía habilidades, pero eran muy por debajo de la media. ¿Astrofísica? Por favor, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y proponerle que se replanteara el curso de sus investigaciones. ¿Tal vez quisiera trabajar con Penny?

Se rió de su propia broma mientras terminaba de guardar algunos documentos en su escritorio. Distrayéndose por unos minutos al mirar hacía afuera, asintió ante el pensamiento de que la noche de Pasadena jamás significó seguridad para él y que si se le diese a elegir donde vivir por el resto de su vida ésta ciudad definitivamente no sería una de sus opciones.

Miró con preocupación su reloj. Se suponía que Amy tendría que haber estado aquí hace exactamente siete minutos. Se había comunicado con ella durante la tarde, luego de que curiosamente, llegaran a él los comentarios de que su novia había estado dando vueltas por Caltech , junto con 'la ciega novia' de Leonard, en palabras de Kripke. Al llamarla y preguntarle sobre aquello, respondió que Penny la acompañó a buscar unas muestras que el instituto le había proporcionado. ¿Por qué no hizo uso de la cláusula del contrato que permite al novio o la novia mantener una charla amena en caso de encontrarse en un radio cercano a los treinta metros? Porque cuando lo llamó, su asistente había señalado que ella no estaba entre sus prioridades a contestar. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba! Amy era una gran distracción, hablar con ella significaba perder un porcentaje de su mente en charlas, que a pesar de brindarle una gran cantidad de satisfacción, provocaban un desenfoque casi completo en él.

_Esa zorra._

Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería preparar algo refrescante para beber, después de todo, recordaba a la perfección lo que Amy siempre tomaba cuando estaba con él. Se acercó a la cocina y puso el agua a calentar. Volvió a mirar su reloj antes de sacar la selección de té del mueble, se cumplían nueve minutos después del encuentro previsto. Sheldon rogaba que las manías de su vecina no estuviesen influyendo en los horarios de su novia.

El sonido del llamado a su puerta lo sacó de la labor y con rapidez se dirigió a abrir, a quien supuso, era Amy.

Antes de que pudiera amonestarla de forma directa, se quedó en silencio y de pie al ver que no sólo ella venía llegando, sino que a su lado Stuart se encontraba sosteniendo una caja de gran tamaño. Ambos estaban conversando, aún cuando él ya había abierto la puerta.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

.-Oh, Buenas tardes Sheldon, lamento el retraso, Stuart me pidió el favor de traerlo hasta acá y por supuesto no me negué.

.-¡Hola Sheldon!.- por su rostro el sujeto parecía estar sufriendo una especie de dolor.- ¿Puedo pasar, esto está algo pesado?

.-¿Por qué te dejaría entrar con una caja de la cual desconozco procedencia y contenido? ¿Quizás estás inmiscuido en un comercio negro de figuras de acción? ¿A lo mejor algo relacionado con sustancias ilícitas? ¿Ah?-

.-Sheldon, son pertenencias de Raj.-la voz de Stuart sonaba extraña.

.-Más riesgo todavía. Quizás sus padres le enviaron algún tipo de bacteria tercermundista con la que pretenden comenzar la invasión de-

.-Sheldon.- la advertencia en la voz de Amy, a la vez que daba unos pasos para apartarlo con suavidad del camino fueron suficientes para hacerlo callar por el momento.-

.-Está bien.-se cruzó de brazos viéndolos ingresar.

.- ¿Se puede saber porque traes todo esto a mi departamento?- volvió hacía la cocina mientras observaba a Amy colgar su bolso en su silla del escritorio y sacarse la chaqueta para dejar ver una blusa de cuadro verdes y celestes. Interesantes colores.

.-Raj me dejó esto en la tienda hace unos días en caso de que alguien quisiera comprar un puñado de cosas que él ya no quería, pero al parecer Leonard fue el comprador y vengo en busca del dinero y…de mi porcentaje.

Mientras permanecía de pie mirando al agua a punto de hervir y calculando los segundos que faltaban, sintió a Amy moviéndose a sus espaldas sacando un par de tazones para servir el té.

.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-levantó una ceja al escuchar el ofrecimiento hacía Stuart por parte de ella.

.-Sería feliz con una botella de agua, gracias. Mi condición física se puso a prueba con las escaleras y ésta caja maldita.-

.- ¡Disculpa!-se dio vuelta luego de apagar el fuego de la cocina y dejar el agua sobre la mesa.- Leonard no se presentará en ésta casa por bastante tiempo. Sugiero que inviertas tú no valioso tiempo en otra parte, quizás intentando perfeccionar tú parecido a Howard o algo por el estilo.

.-Sheldon no seas grosero, Stuart puede acompañarnos por un rato, además me dijiste que querías ver el nuevo capitulo de Doctor Who que no pudiste ver, seguro que querrá verlo con nosotros…- Amy le extendió una botella a Stuart y tomaba el té que Sheldon acababa de prepararle.

.-Pero Amy, tenemos los minutos previos en donde nos ponemos al día y-

.-Podemos hacer una excepción, Stuart es nuestro amigo.- la miró unos segundos. Su mirada era imperturbable y parecía segura de que él aceptaría los términos.

.-Está bien.

_Rayos._

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá. Encendió la televisión y recordó que el capitulo que deseaba ver lo tenía guardado en su memoria externa. Tendría que buscarla y conectarla a la televisión. Dejó el té en la mesa de centro y caminó hasta el escritorio.

.-Tienes que revisar ese ruido que hace la palanca de cambio Amy, no es seguro. Quizá podría recomendarte el mecánico cerca de mi casa, no me cobra mucho… Aunque creo que es porque al parecer es homosexual y piensa que yo lo soy.-negó con fastidio mientras se agachaba a instalar la memoria a la pantalla. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar éste tipo de conversaciones?- Quizás pueda conseguirte un descuento.

.-Gracias por la oferta, pero el mecánico de mi padre suele revisar mi auto.-regresó a sentarse mientras esperaba a que se cargará la conexión.

.-Yo también noté ese sonido extraño, tenía pensado comentarlo hoy contigo.- mencionó de forma casual, como también de forma casual tomó la mano de Amy que se encontraba apoyada en su rodilla.

La vio asentir mientras continuaba hablándole a Stuart. Con su mano desocupada tomó un sorbo de su té, para luego utilizar el control y por fin lograr poner el capitulo.

Cuando estaba a punto de agregar que Leonard también podría conseguirle un descuento con su mecánico ella se relajó contra su hombro presionando la mano un poco más, lo que lo hizo pensar que tendría que ir acostumbrándose a su peso contra él, ya que ésta venía siendo la tercera vez que Amy se relajaba sentada a su lado de esa manera.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato, esperaba que durante todo el capitulo.

.-Me gustaría que me presentaras a ese tal Alex.- su voz lo sacó de la concentración. No tuvo que moverse porque su cabeza aún pegada a su hombro permitía una audición clara.

.-_Esa_ tal Alex.- le corrigió en contra de su política de no hablar mientras estuviese viendo Doctor Who.- ¿Por qué tendrías que conocerla?

.-Oh.- la escuchó decir con nada de sorpresa en la voz.- No sé, quizás podría ser alguien interesante con… la que compartir opiniones.- sus hombros se encogieron.

.-No vale la pena.-le susurró.- Tú eres brillante, ella no podría ser digna de una buena conversación contigo.-mencionando esto último como cuestión obvia, le dirigió una mirada a Stuart quien parecía estar concentrado profundamente en la pantalla.- Aún no entiendo como pudiste salir con alguien como él.

Una risa suave, inusual en Amy , llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. De pronto sintió que ella dejaba ir el enlace de sus manos, pero con suavidad su dedo índice subía un poco y de manera lenta, por la parte interna de su brazo, trazando una espiral de forma constante.

Rodó los ojos al sentirla, pero unos segundos después, en contra de su voluntad se encontró sonriendo de manera placentera al descubrir que la espiral se convertía en lo que parecía ser una simple ecuación matemática.

_Tendría que pedirle a Leonard que la acompañara al mecánico._


	5. Chapter 5

Había estado pensando todo el día en el hecho de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Amy y que según lo estipulado por el contrato de la relación, aquellas fechas se celebrarían dependiendo de la ideología de la novia o el novio en cuestión. Quedó claro, pues ella se había encargado de señalarlo enfáticamente, que no deseaba hacer nada, aún después de que Penny y Bernardette, en ese entonces, no tan amigas suyas, le señalaran su disposición a efectuar una celebración. No pensó mucho más en el tema y respetó sus deseos. Es más, al querer comunicarse con ella aquel día, recibió un vago mensaje en su celular que señalaba que tendría que ausentarse por una especie de recolección de datos para una investigación.

Reclinándose en la silla de su escritorio mordiendo inconscientemente la lapicera que tenía en su mano, recordó que en realidad nunca supo la razón exacta del actuar de Amy. Hace un año eran sólo amigos, por lo que cuando ella desapareció el día de su cumpleaños a él no le afectó mayormente, no era su problema, se limito a escuchar la charla del grupo aquella noche.

¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser tan diferente?

Durante el último tiempo él había estado presenciando un gran cambio en la conducta social de su novia, aunque siempre admitía y se lo hubiese dicho varias veces, que ella poseía un entendimiento notable en los misterios del supuesto 'corazón humano', ahora parecía más abierta a ciertos tópicos clásicos que llenaban la vida de un ser normal, él toleraba algunos, pero simplemente porque al parecer su mente y su 'corazón estaban en un pantano misterioso desde que descubriera que quizás podría estar poniéndole nombre a todo lo que venía experimentando desde hace algunos meses con Amy. Tragó fuertemente enderezándose en su silla, rechazando incluso pronunciar mentalmente la terrible palabra.

Volvió al punto central de sus divagaciones, que tenía relación con los acontecimientos del día anterior. Luego de haber sido derrotado vergonzosamente por un par de mujeres en una competencia sana y estimulante, exceptuando el hecho de haber tenido de compañero a Leonard, cuando ambos se encontraban con la cara recién lavada y la otra pareja se dirigió al departamento de Penny, dejándolos solos, él se vio obligado a dirigir la conversación y preguntar si los parámetros de la celebración de su fecha de nacimiento habían sido cambiados.

.-Por supuesto que no. Mañana se hará una celebración para recibir a Howard. Lamentablemente no estaré presente por razones que escapan de mis manos.

Se había limitado a observarla limpiar los anteojos y examinar la sentencia.

.-Tengo entendido que las chicas no parecen recordar que mañana es mi cumpleaños. Te agradecería mantenerlo así.- en contra de su voluntad frunció el ceño al escucharla. Él nunca fue reconocido por su fanatismo hacía las muestras publicas de afectos o algo por el estilo, pero tenía entendido que al menos, la convención social dictaba y también por lo que su madre le había enseñado , que un saludo cordial o una mera felicitación correspondían a los cercanos al cumpleañero.

.- ¿Por qué no estarás mañana en la recepción? Creí que te gustaría verme felicitando a Howard por primera vez en la vida.- ella se acercó hacía donde estaba su bolso, al parecer buscando su teléfono.

.- Tengo que conseguir ciertos insumos para el laboratorio a unas cuantas ciudades lejos de aquí.

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? El contrato indica que en caso de viajes durante horas prolongadas, es responsabilidad de él novio y la novia respectivamente, acompañarse.

.-No será necesario. Además se que deseas darle la bienvenida a Howard.- de la nada ella se había acercado aún con el celular en su mano izquierda hasta la mesa de la cocina desde donde el estaba hablando.- Tienes lápiz labial allí…- la vio señalar su rostro con el dedo índice, de inmediato se pasó la mano por la mejilla.

.- ¿Salió?- preguntó de inmediato. Penny se había ganado un gigante strike durante ésta tarde.

Amy negó con la cabeza y se acercó para sacar ella misma la mancha de su mejilla. Había pasado los dedos con suavidad y de dio cuenta de que se mirada subía hasta su frente.- Mis besos no quedaron marcados.- rodó los ojos al recordar la escena infernal que sufrió en manos de ella y de su vecina.

.-Eso es porque tu no ocupas lápiz labial, lo que significa un alivio para mi.- La vio bajar la mano y darle una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía su vista al celular.

.- Creo que debo irme a casa, ya es tarde y mañana será un largo día.-

Antes de que ella saliera por la puerta del departamento había vuelto a pensar en proponerle realizar alguna actividad de su gusto durante un par de horas la tarde del día de su cumpleaños, pero al parecer no haría falta hacer el sacrificio ya que ella no se mostraba interesada.

El toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Penny y Bernardette hacían ingreso a la oficina y ni siquiera esperaron una respuesta afirmativa. Buen dios.

.-Oh, linda oficina.- Bernardette observaba una fotografía de su premio en la muralla.

.-Hey , Shedon.-Penny se dirigió a sentarse en una de las sillas.

.- Veo que sus maneras deficientes no se vieron en la necesidad de esperar a que las autorizara a entrar.

.-Es un gusto verte también, mantis.-Penny había tomado la pequeña figura que tenía sobre su escritorio.- Esto es divertido.- la cabeza se movía de forma constante.

.- ¿Puedo saber a que debo ésta… agradable sorpresa?- dejo pasar unos segundos antes de completar su frase por lo bajo.- eso fue sarcasmo por supuesto.

.- ¿En serio? No lo noté, observó el gesto de su vecina para vislumbrar el sarcasmo. Al parecer estaba siendo sincera.

Bernadette se sentó al lado de Penny y le brindó una mirada seria.

.- ¿Sabes donde estará Amy hoy en la noche? ¿Por qué no irá a la fiesta de bienvenida?-

Levantó las cejas impresionado por la congruencia entre sus anteriores pensamientos y la pregunta de la pequeña científica.

.-Me dio a entender que debía viajar en busca de suministros—

.-Sheldon ¿Le has preguntado por qué desde que la conocemos desaparece siempre le mismo día y no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños?

.-Oh.- miró confuso al par de mujeres.- Ella dijo que ustedes no recordarían su cumpleaños...-

.-Claro que lo recordamos, genio. La fiesta de hoy no sólo era para Howard.- Penny dejó la figura y sacó del bolsillo su teléfono.- Ahora, mientras nosotros preparamos todos, vas a ir al trabajo de Amy y de algún modo la vas a convencer de que vaya a la fiesta, en alrededor de cuarenta minutos estará todo listo.

.-Pero ella no desea una fiesta. Ni siquiera le agrada recibir una cordial felicitación por haber llegado al mundo. No quiero interferir con su —

.-Mira Sherlock.- Bernadette le habló enojada.- No es difícil ver que Amy jamás tuvo aun celebración decente de su cumpleaños, sólo necesita saber que nos interesa estar con ella.

.-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-dijo con voz, despacio.- ella sabe que me interesa estar en su presencia, incluso tenemos un contrato. Si quieres que lo sepa, entonces has uno y…-

.-Sheldon.- la mirada intimidante de Bernardette y de desaprobación de Penny fue lo último que vio en su oficina, porque quince minutos después, ambas lo dejaban a las fuera de la universidad en donde ella trabajaba. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Amy era realmente intimidante cuando se enojaba, pero Bernadette no se quedaba atrás.

Caminando a paso lento llegó hasta el laboratorio en donde la puerta estaba abierta y Amy parecía estar tomando algunas notas sentada en un pequeño taburete. Golpeó el marco de la puerta llamando a su nombre tres veces.

.-¿Sheldon? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Quieres que te haga un nuevo escáner cerebral? Hoy no es un bien día- ella se puso de pie tomando los papeles y ordenándolos encima de una carpeta puesta en el mueble del fondo.

.-Deseo apelar a la cláusula de traslado que tenemos estipulada y que… me lleves a mi departamento.

Ella lo miró confusa.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Leonard o tomaste el bus?

.-Caminé.- mintió de forma nerviosa ganándose una mirada de suspicacia de Amy.

.-No estás ocupando tus zapatos para caminar.- ella se cruzó de brazos.- Dime la verdad Sheldon.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Él no mentía, menos a Amy… tampoco le había prometido a las mujeres no decir nada

.-Penny y Bernadette me trajeron.-

.- ¿Por qué?- aún lo miraba con incredulidad.

.-La fiesta de ésta noche estaba planeada en parte para celebrar tu cumpleaños.-el aire que estaba aguantando salió y sonriendo se llevó la mano al pecho.- es un alivio no tener que mentirte.

.- No será posible asistir, ya te lo dije.- ella se volvió hacía unos implementos que tenía sobre la mesa.- Ahora, si me disculpas necesito seguir con esto, no podré llevarte a casa.

.-Ellas creen que tú aversión a estar el día de tu cumpleaños con tus seres queridos es porque nunca has tenido un cumpleaños.-bajó la voz.

.-Eso es cierto. Mis padres jamás celebraron ningún cumpleaños y a lo largo de mi vida tampoco yo los he celebrado.

.-Pero me regalaste esa colección magnifica de trenes a escala para mi cumpleaños.- el le susurró.

.-Eres mi novio y estipulaste que no te molestaría conseguir algún obsequio durante tu día.- se encogió de hombros poniéndose lo guantes.

Se acercó, sintiéndose muy molesto, como si por primera vez una convención social que encontraba ridícula le hiciera sentido. Caminó unos pasos más cerca de ella.- Creí que Penny y Bernadette eran tus amigas.- miró con algo de repulsión una especie de cerebro enfermo que ella estaba a punto de tocar, pero que dándose vuelta para encararlo con una mirada preocupada, dejó de lado.

.-Son mis amigas.- si no se equivocaba era tristeza lo que recorrió su rostro.

.-Entonces deberías ir a la fiesta, por mucho que las odie y las reconozca como antros de perdición, la del día de hoy es en tu honor.

.- ¿Quieres que vaya?- la miró confuso. La pregunta no tenía sentido, si el quería o no, no tenía nada que ver con el desprecio hacía sus amigas.

El rostro de Bernadette mirándolo a muerte vino a su mente.

.-Por supuesto que quiero que vayas.- le brindo una sonrisa de koala que ella pareció no diferenciar y que de volvió con alegría.

.-¿Sheldon puedo pedirte una regalo, bajo la estipulación de nuestro contrato?- la vio sonreír malvadamente.

.-Oh, buen dios.- susurró.

.-Quiero que me des un beso donde quieras.- ella cerró los ojos y se levantó un poco en sus pies, la vio abrir un ojo mirándolo. Parecía estarse divirtiendo con el hecho de querer intercambiar saliva.

Observándola insistir durante unos segundos, respirando hondo bajó la cabeza y besó su frente, no sólo una, sino tres veces.

Cuando se alejó un poco incomodo se encontró sorpresivamente con sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza.

Dando unos golpecitos a su espalda, esperaba que antes de que el llegase no hubiese estado manipulando ese cerebro que tenía encima

.-Gracias, Sheldon.

.- ¿Puedo saber que te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a tu celebración?

Ella continuó abrazándolo, pero ahora con parte de su mejilla izquierda pegada a su pecho.

.- Viniste hasta mi laboratorio sólo para convencerme. Eres una especie de novio encantador.- la sintió apretarlo de nuevo, pero ésta vez quiso devolverle el abrazo.- Gracias, Sheldon.

Recordó lo mucho que él odiaba las fiestas que su madre le organizaba cuando era un niño y supuso que si Amy hubiese tenido la experiencia las odiaría de igual manera.

Suspiró inconscientemente. Quizás debería llamar a su madre para saber como estaba.

Soltó sus brazos al sentirla retirándose.-Es un placer - se detuvo un momento al ver que ella se alejaba y lo besaba en la mejilla suavemente haciéndolo rodar los ojos

.- Feliz cumpleaños Amy.-


	6. Chapter 6

Su mano estaba rodeando la erección que lo molestaba desde el regreso de su cita con Amy. Con suavidad comenzó a mover de forma continua su miembro mientras intentaba recordar el hecho que ocasionó que quisiera tan desesperadamente desahogarse justo después de haber llegado al departamento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar su respiración. Siempre le había disgustado el hecho de pensar por un momento que era capaz de perder el control sobre si mismo cuando comenzaba con sus sesiones de relajación. Pero ahora parecía peculiarmente más complicado y todo por Amy y sus benditas ideas.

.-Oh.- se quejó al darse cuenta de que debía continuar de manera inminente su trabajo o ese enemigo ya visiblemente erecto no se iría muy pronto.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente intentando acomodarse en su cama, sin querer pateó una parte del disfraz que permanecía aún sobre ella.

En un principio habían llegado a congeniar con Amy en cuanto al tema de los disfraces, pensando incluso que quizás no era tan necesario ir vestidos como una pareja. No le había agradado la idea y pudo notar que ella la sugirió sin muchas ganas. El tema quedó a medias, pero dado que el día en curso en que se encontraban discutiendo el asunto era también un día de cita, ambos decidieron seguir planeando todo en el departamento de Amy, después de ir a la exposición de animales disecados a la que acordaron asistir. La disección siempre había llamado su atención y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar alguna muestra.

Negó con fuerza al sentir que comenzaba a necesitar una aceleración en su trabajo con la mano porque un tirón comenzó a molestarle. Abrió los ojos un momento para poder sacar de su cajón una pequeña caja donde tenía un par de pañuelos absorbentes precisos para el tipo de liquido que representaba su propio semen.

En su departamento, luego de la muestra, Amy le había servido un vaso de jugo y un par de galletas exquisitas que solía comprar siempre y las que el tenía el privilegio de devorar cada vez que ella lo dejaba solo con el plato. Cosa que hizo. Se desapareció hasta su cuarto por varios minutos.

Al principio no le prestó mayor importancia e imaginó que la comida rápida que comieron en ese local de poco prestigio pudo haberle caído mal y se encontraba vaciando su interior de tanta exquisita porquería que habían comido.

Él aún tenía hambre. Su madre solía reprenderlo por comer demasiado, mientras que su hermana lo odiaba por tener la privilegiada capacidad de ingerir mutantes kilos de grasas y o cualquier tipo de alimento y permanecer con su contextura delgada y libre de barrigas, aunque últimamente había estado quebrando la regla.

Se había tocado su estomago, pero al ver que le quedaba una considerable cantidad de galletas decidió que otro día investigaría la causa del cambio. Quizás Amy podría ayudarle.

.-¡Amy ya va a empezar el programa que te gusta!.- le habló aún con la galleta en su boca. Al parecer sus modales estaban siendo cada día más comunes. ¡El horror!

.- No importa.- miró con extrañeza hacía el pasillo donde ella desapareció y después a su reloj.

.-Pero siempre me obligas a verlo.- tomó otro sorbo de jugo mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano.- ¿Te encuentras indispuesta?

.- ¡No! Se me ha ocurrido una idea realmente brillante, como siempre, para solucionar nuestro conflicto de disfraces.- sintió su voz acercarse por el pasillo. Él veía el problema como un callejón sin salidas. Las opciones de ella eran absurdamente distintas a las suyas.

.- ¡Ya te dije que no seremos Romeo y Julieta! No respeto a William. Nunca lo haré.

Cuando recién había comenzado a masticar una de las últimas galletas del plato la vio aparecer vestida con el traje de tripulante intergalactica, diosa de todos los mortales incapaces de controlar sus instintos más básicos sin la técnica mental.

Tragó entonces complicadamente la galleta.

.-¡ Mi traje de Star Trek está en perfectas condiciones! Tú puedes ser… No sé, alguien de esa serie de ficción absurda que tanto amas.- la vio caminar hacía él y pararse justo al llegar a su lado.- ¿Spock dijiste que se llamaba aquel tipo del que una vez te disfrazaste?

Asintió de forma ausente mientras su mirada viajaba hasta las piernas que ella le estaba mostrando. ¡Incluso se había puesto esas botas…

.-¿Era necesario que te pusieras el vestido?.- le dijo tocándose el cuello al sentirse un poco atorado. Se movió hacía adelante en busca del jugo.

Escuchándola reírse suavemente levantó la cabeza para encontrarla mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas de manera sugestiva.

.- ¿Por qué me miras así?- frunció el ceño, para luego tomar un poco de jugo.

.- ¿No te gusta que me vista así?- avanzó con descaro hasta quedar justo al frente suyo. Se paró en el pequeño espacio entre la mesa pequeña que tenía ella ante el sofá y sus piernas.

No pudo hacer nada al verla quitar el vaso de su mano y llevar sólo el brazo hacía atrás para dejarlo en la mesita.

.- No…- sintió la temperatura de su rostro subir al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de responderle y no podía dejar de mirar la forma de su cadera delineada por el vestido azul. Se aclaró la garganta.- Creo que ya entendí el punto de tu propuesta para—

Se detuvo de manera inmediata al verla mover sus manos y levantar los brazos para arreglarse la pequeña traba con la que se tomaba el mechón de la frente que tanto le molestaba. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que el al levantarse para arreglar su cabello el pequeño vestido se subía de manera lógica muchas más arriba de su rodilla.

No había duda de que esas piernas eran perfectas para provocar sus fantasías liberadoras.

Había comenzado a quejarse en voz muy baja mientras intentaba llegar a su cúspide. No sabía muy bien si los tiempos de duración evidenciaban algún tipo de referente sexual a la hora de llevar a cabo el coito. Pero tampoco debía preocuparse porque ese no era un asunto que le interesara.

Recordó que ella se limitó a simplemente mirarlo con detención mientras el evitaba mirarla a la cara o al cuerpo. Unos pocos segundos estuvo de pie ante él, pero luego se sentó a su lado con un aspecto feliz.

.-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece? Yo puedo ir así a la fiesta y tú…

.-Me parece que no es posible que te dirijas a una tienda de comics y una fiesta llena de personas hombres y mujeres con apetito sexual activo mostrando tus… mostrando tu traje.

.-Penny irá de policía sexy-

.-Bernadette irá de Pitufa-

.-Touché-

Su pulso se había relajado, pero la imagen de Amy tan cerca de él, obviamente no desaparecería de su mente.

La sintió ponerse de pie, sin querer mirar decidió que lo mejor era prender la televisión.

En menos de cinco minutos ella ya estaba de vuelta vestida con su atuendo habitual, sin su chaqueta, ni chalecos, sólo una blusa a cuadritos.

Su relajo entonces fue total.

.-Quiero que nos abracemos un rato.- ella le había sugerido al sentarse. Sin pensarlo mucho y ya algo acostumbrado pasó su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y la sintió acomodarse mientras tomaba con su mano la mano izquierda que tenía sobre su rodilla.

.- ¿Sabías qué la dilatación de tus pupilas y tus gestos al verme vestida como uno de tus personajes de ficción son bastantes leíbles?

Rodó los ojos mientras la observaba sonreír.- No se de que estás hablando.

.- Oh, eres un genio… Seguro sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Leí ésta noche que Sheldon Cooper tiene un estimulo instantáneo al ver el vestido de Star Trek…

Sintió que ella se alejaba un poco de su brazo y poniéndose un poco de lado lo miraba directamente.- La pregunta es si es solamente el traje el que provoca tu reacción o quizás podría ser yo… Cosa que dudo.

.- Creo que ésta charla ya la hemos tenido antes, Amy.- la miró con detención y vio que ella sonreía. Estaba simplemente molestándolo.

.- Lo se, lo se… Mis piernas y está pelvis matadora.

Rodó los ojos nuevamente.

.-Rayos.- sintió sus dedos ensuciarse con el semen que acababa de brotar desde su interior. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvidó posicionar a tiempo el género absorbente y así evitar un mayor desastre. Pero ya era tarde.

Respirando aceleradamente pasó el tejido por entre sus dedos, aún tirado en su cama. Sus pantalones hasta la rodilla, ni siquiera se había liberado completamente de su ropa interior.

.-Agh.- con la mano libre se golpeó la frente y luego se tapó los ojos. Este era el descontrol al que tanto odio le tenía.

Interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento, sintió la vibración de su celular aún en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó. Un mensaje de Amy acaba de ser recibido. Observó la hora en la pantalla, no creía que fuese una emergencia. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente.

_Podemos ir como esos robots que tanto te gustan, a la fiesta. Después de todo es en la tienda de comics…Si eso hace algún sentido._

Una sonrisa inconciente se asomó en su rostro. Dejó el celular a un lado en la cama y miró el desastre que tenía dentro de su ropa interior.

Tendría que tomar una ducha de inmediato.


	7. Chapter 7

Él helado en su mano izquierda se derretía lentamente mientras esperaba a que Amy saliera del baño de damas del centro comercial en el que estaban.

Arrugó la nariz mirando con desconfianza hacía todas partes. Su aversión hacía los lugares llenos de gente, como aquella a tocar la comida del otro, estaban a punto de llegar a su punto máximo si su novia no salía en ese momento del servicio de mujeres. Sabía que sería una mala idea el haberle sugerido no aguantar sus deseos de orinar hasta llegar a casa, por el simple hecho de hacer lo correcto, se había visto obligado a entrar con ella y sostener el fabuloso helado que compraran en la heladería pequeña y artesana a unas cuadras del colosal centro de compras.

.-Con permiso señor.- saltó al escuchar a su espalda una voz desconocida. Un joven que hacía el aseo, pedía que se corriera del camino para poder pasar el trapo con algo parecido a un desinfectante. Al menos alguien limpiaba el lugar.

Cuando decidió que lo mejor sería terminar pronto su helado de mora, la mano de Amy apareció para sostener el helado que parecía un poco más bajo que el suyo.

.-Gracias.-ella le sonrió un poco para luego comenzar a caminar de inmediato hacía afuera.

.-De nada.-susurró mientras la seguía, devorando su helado.

.-Creo que he disminuido bastante en el tiempo que ocupo para acostumbrarme a los baños públicos.- ella le señaló apenas salieron a la calle. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

.-Eso no es bueno.- le indicó comenzando a comerse el cono del helado.

.- Disminuir no siempre significa no darse el tiempo para revisar todos los pro y los contra de entrar a estos tipos de baño, también puede significar adquirir agilidad y rapidez en hacerlo.

Asintió en acuerdo a la vez que terminaba de comerse su helado. Quizá podría sugerirle volver a comprar otro…

Llevó su mirada hacía Amy y para su decepción ella parecía demorarse siglos en terminar. Volviendo su vista hacia delante divisó el parque al que ambos irían a pasar los últimos minutos del atardecer, porque según Amy, así lograría de una vez por todas despejar su mente del hecho terrible sufrido hace pocas horas, que tenía que ver con el y su amigo Stephen… o ex amigo.

.-Sugiero que no pienses más en la situación adversa que pasaste la tarde de hoy.- su voz lo sacó de la reflexión. Ella siempre conseguía leer los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.- No es que pueda leer tus pensamientos, es que simplemente tus expresión facial sigue patrones tan evidentes y sistemáticos, que no es difícil adivinar que continúas pensando en aquello a lo que ya asignamos alrededor de una hora para que descargaras tus frustraciones con respecto al hecho.

Asintiendo nuevamente intentó en enfocarse en el dulce sabor que el helado le había dejado luego de comerlo. A penas ella terminará su helado de chocolate se compraría otro. No importaba la hora, un buen helado siempre conseguía subirle el ánimo.

.- Entonces, Bernadette y yo concluimos que Penny posee habilidades notables para lograr que su profesor de historia le extienda los plazos de exámenes.- rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario.- Lo triste es que ella no confía en sus capacidades.

.-Eso es porque quizás no las tiene.- le dijo mientras ingresaban al parque y escaneaba el recinto en busca de un asiento cómodo y con buena vista.

Fijó su mirada en Amy para decirle que había encontrado el lugar perfecto, cerca del recinto donde los ancianos jugaban ajedrez. Ella negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con desaprobación.

.-Estás equivocado. Si las tiene, es sólo que no ha tenido el empuje necesario para desarrollar ese bello cerebro.- levantó una ceja hacía el comentario sin sentido de su novia.

.-Si fuera por eso entonces yo sería un repartidor de helado en Texas.- Comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar a la vez que sentía a Amy tomar su mano derecha.

Exhalando con resignación desaceleró el paso para permitirle terminar bien su helado.

.-Habiendo tantos sabores, siempre eliges el de chocolate.- la vio encogerse de hombros mientras acababa la mayoría del helado y le extendía el cono.

Él lo recibió de inmediato. Compartir la comida con Amy se había vuelto algo cómodo y libre de escrúpulos. La mayoría de esta novedad en su vida se debía a que conocía a la perfección el ritual de enjuague bucal que su novia efectuaba en si misma a lo largo del día. Además de las toallas desinfectadas y el jabón de mano que siempre llevaba con ella. Era casi tan meticulosa como él.

Llegaron a sentarse justo en frente de una pareja de señores, que daban la impresión de no pasar los sesenta años, quienes se encontraban terminando una partida de ajedrez.

Observando el tablero mientras comía Sheldon descifró todas las jugadas que quedaban por efectuar. El sujeto de la derecha claramente ganaría, el juego parecía terriblemente predecible. Una pena. Hace un par de años éste parque tenía a los mejores expositores del ajedrez en sus filas.

Al terminar el último trozo de cono, a la vez que veía una errónea jugada en el presunto ganador, suspiró con cansancio. Los recuerdos volvieron a asediarlo. ¿Había sido capaz de renegar de su propia inteligencia e ingenio superior por satisfacer a unos de los físicos más grandes de la historia? Recordó que parte de la culpa era de la persona que estaba en ese mismo momento a su lado.

Se dio vuelta brindándole una mirada seria a Amy, quien , al igual que él había estado mirando la partida.

.-Que movimiento más errado.-ella señaló hacía los señores.- claramente el de la derecha tiene todas las de ganar.- la vio responder a su mirada seria con un gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Sucede algo?

No podía culparla. Suspiró mientras negaba y devolvía la mirada al juego.

.-¿Tú crees que Hawking reconozca que eres mejor que él algún día?- ella le preguntó de forma cortante.- Porque yo no lo creo. Y si vivimos esperando algo que nunca pasará, de gente que no puede reconocer sus derrotas, entonces estaremos cayendo en un vértice de perdición y autocompasión que no vale la pena.

Se negó a responderle mientras sentía que ella soltaba su mano. La partida cada vez parecía más deplorable.

.-Deberías alentar a Penny en su nueva misión.- Frunció el ceño al comentario para nada relativo al anterior, pero no despegó la vista del frente.- Interesarse por lo que hacen aquellos que viven a tu alrededor viene siendo una buena alternativa para despejar las mentes.

.-Tonterías, esas son cosas que no vale la pena experimentar. Tus intentos por introducirme en las ciencias sociales no me agradan… siempre he preferido un buen videojuego para despejar la mente.-señaló de inmediato.- No alentaré a Penny a menos que me diga que no lo está haciendo para impresionar a Leonard.

.- Por supuesto que no lo está haciendo para impresionar a Leonard.

.-Hace unas semanas quería terminar con mi mejor amigo. No la comprendo.-frunció más el ceño al percatarse la entropía del tablero de ajedrez.- Su labor en nuestras vidas es integrarnos en cierta medida a la gran y absurda convención social del mundo, no veo para que se esfuerza.

.-Penny quiere llegar a inscribirse en alguna escuela prestigiosa de teatro. No puede hacerlo sin sus asignaturas y—

.- Bueno, no me importa. No quiero hablar más de Penny.- la cortó abruptamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Esperando alguna respuesta de Amy, la cual nunca llegó, permaneció en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos.

Se sintió enojado los tres primeros minutos. Pensando en que de un tiempo a ésta parte las conversaciones con Amy habían cambiado. Aún la encontraba la mujer más interesante que hubiese conocido en su vida, pero por alguna razón, el cambio, fuera en ella o fuera en él, no le agradaba. Las emociones que no podía controlar, el no tener el control estricto sobre todo lo que pasara entre los dos, lograba ponerlo nervioso.

¿Qué tenía ver esto con Hawking?

.- Si quieres podemos ir a comprar otro helado.- su voz lo sacó del lapsus trágico en el que se hundiera y como si su mente lo traicionara se encontró asintiendo aún sin mirarla. Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, Sheldon recién notó que la pareja de hombres jugando ajedrez había comenzado a charlar, uno parecía estar fumando. Las carcajadas eran ruidosas y el juego había quedado en el olvido y sin terminar.

Observó que unos pasos delante de él, Amy se encontraba rumbo a la salida del parque. Sus manos estaban apretando firmemente la correa de su bolso. Con unos cuantos pasos la alcanzó.

_¿Sería verdad que él no estaba perdiendo el control, sino que lo estaba cediendo? ¿Sería ese el acto más noble que hubiese hecho durante su corta existencia?_

Mientras volvían a la tienda en silencio, sintió vibrar el celular en su bolsillo. Sacándolo se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje que señalaba que Stephen había hecho una nueva jugada. Siguió caminando mientras miraba la notificación. De forma rápida y sin dudar la hizo desaparecer de la pantalla y guardó el celular.

Quizá podría comenzar a jugar con Amy… Sería un juego brillante.

* * *

¿Sugerencia? Escuchar La vie en rose, por Louis Armstrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del departamento de Amy, Sheldon sentía que la perdida del control era irreparable. Mirando sus dedos y llevándoselos a su rostro reconoció que el té que Penny le ofreciera horas antes, sumado con el agua de dudosa procedencia que Wheaton le diera en su adorable hogar, habían sido los culpable de dejarlo en ésta situación.

No duró mucho tiempo dormido en el sofá del hombre del que recibió una disculpa para su casi perfecta novia por tratarla tan mal. Había sentido la urgencia de llegar donde ella. Llevaba casi tres días sin hablarle y por un motivo superior a su lógica, el miedo fue su peor enemigo. ¿Miedo a que? A que Amy Farrah Fowler decidiera terminar el acuerdo de relación que tan bien iba funcionando para ambos.

Suspiró mirando sus zapatos y golpeando sus pies de forma continua. A pesar de poseer cierta… capacidad especial que reducía su interés y por lo tanto, su comprensión de las relaciones de parejas, él sabía muy bien que nunca encontraría a alguien tan interesante y paciente como ella. Su madre se había encargado de repetírselo cada vez que le llamaba, él solía ignorarla, porque no creía requerir de Amy tanto como para comenzar a plantearse lo privilegiado que era en tenerla. La estimaba, la respeta, la encontraba (después de él), la persona más interesante con la que hubiese establecido una amistad cercana, pero él encontraba la comodidad necesaria en si mismo para plantearse un futuro.

_Él no la necesitaba._

Se pasó un dedo por el ojo derecho al sentirse un poco extraño. Al apartarlo de su ojo, se dio cuenta de que estaba húmedo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Si el no la necesitaba ¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente incompleto no pudiendo hablar con ella? Porque lamentablemente le había permitido ciertas licencias que con sus otros amigos no había tenido jamás. Técnicamente, al haber no haber necesitado algo de los demás en toda su vida ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que sus divagaciones y…sensaciones, tenían que ver con la necesidad?

Una sensación extraña lo invadió al recordar lo que Weathon comentó sobre su relación aquella tarde en la que cenaron juntos, _'ella parece ser idéntica a ti, a veces eso no es bueno'._

Amy no era idéntica a él, porque de ser así, él no estaría desesperado por querer reestablecer su relación, de querer verla… Incluso, antes de llegar a la casa de su ex enemigo, había deseado tomarle la mano por un tiempo prolongado.

Suspiro frotándose ahora el ojo izquierdo.

.-¿Sheldon?

La voz sorprendida de su novia lo hizo intentar ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Apoyándose en la puerta y con lentitud comenzó a levantarse, pero su equilibrio parecía tener otros planes. Cuando comenzaba a irse de nuevo hacía el suelo y su mano dejaba la solidez del soporte, el brazo de Amy le tomó con fuerza.

.-Leonard lleva horas buscándote.- escuchó que ella le susurraba mientras él aprovechaba de pasar su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus, ligeramente, encorvados hombros.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando su mirada, algo desenfocada aún, observó la caspa en su cabello. Incluso intentó contar cuantas seudo-partículas adornaban su atractivo cabello castaño, pero le fue imposible. La sintió pasar su brazo derecho por su espalda y tomarlo por el torso a la vez que abría la puerta.

.-Tengo mi llave en algún lugar.- él comenzó a decirle mientras se acercaban al sofá y caía ruidosamente en el puesto que le correspondía.

.-Ya estamos en el interior.- la vio mirarlo con preocupación aún con su chaqueta lila puesta y su bolso cruzado. Él intentó sonreír, pero todo se perdió en una mueca de tristeza al recordar el hecho de que posiblemente ella no quisiera hablarle nunca más en su vida. De inmediato volvió a frotarse, ahora, los dos ojos con ambas manos intentando contener lo que sea que estuviese amenazando en salir expulsado de ellos.

.- ¿Estás llorando?- aún con la vista tapada reconoció su voz más cercana y la sintió caer en el puesto de al lado.- Sheldon.- una de sus manos tomó sus brazos y los bajó.- Oh-

.-¿Oh?.- repitió él mientras la miraba. Sospechaba que algo ocurría con su mirada, quizás estuviese roja, como solía ponerse cuando le daba alergia. Quizás tenía alergia. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aún sosteniendo sus brazos lejos del rostro.

.-Prepararé algo para quitarte un poco la borrachera.- la vio ponerse de pie.

.- ¡Yo no estoy borracho!- le gritó con lo que le pareció una voz débil.- sólo tomé té.-lo último salió como un susurro.

.- Penny me contó lo que pasó. En realidad tu desagradable amigo, incluso me llamó para disculparse y expresar su preocupación de no saber tu paradero, luego de que estuvieras en su casa y—

.- No estoy borracho.- le susurró sin prestarle atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Intentó ponerse de pie, ésta vez tniendo éxito.

.-Quédate allí Sheldon.- le dijo con voz cortante.

.- ¿Aún estás enojada?- el contestó sin hacerle caso tratando de caminar hacía la cocina. Intentó agarrarse de una lámpara y ésta terminó tirada en el suelo.- No puedes permanecer enojada conmigo, es como permanecer enojada con…contigo misma.

Ella no respondió. Al llegar y sostener su espalda en el refrigerador terminaba la bebida en silencio y antes de que él pudiera decir algo sacaba una silla de la mesa y lo obligaba a sentarse.

.-Tomate esto. Llamaré a Leonard para que venga a buscarte.

Sin poder reclamar la vio tomar su bolso , que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina y pederse por el pasillo hacía su cuarto. La bebida le supo amarga, sin embargo, cuando Amy regresó se apuró en terminarla, al igual que terminó el té cuarto, que Penny le había dado.

.- Leonard vendrá a recogerte de inmediato.- ella le informó. Ya no llevaba su chaqueta y caminaba con su teléfono en la mano.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

.- Transporte público.- le mencionó, mientras intentaba calmar su enojo al saber que Leonard se lo llevaría a casa.- ¿No quieres que esté aquí?- levantándose comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono celular.

La vio agacharse en el sofá.- Aquí está.- ella se acercó, pero no le entregó el celular en su mano, si no que se lo puso en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo, él atinó a tomar su mano con fuerza. Sin esperar que dijera algo sintió el impulso irrefrenable de besarla, justo como ella había hecho años antes en la misma situación. Se inclinó lentamente para llevar a cabo su propósito, pero a penas cerrara los ojos y juntara sus labios de la manera correcta, como parte del protocolo, sintió su mano posicionarse en su torso y empujarlo con fuerza lejos de ella.

Abrió un ojo, aún con sus labios correctamente puestos y la encontró sosteniéndolo lejos. Su brazo los separaba.

.- No es necesaria esta demostración de afecto inducida por el alcohol y de la cual mañana, en resumidas cuentas, no te acordarás.- quitó la presión de su brazo contra él y se acomodó las gafas, suspiró fuertemente mirando a la nada por un momento.- las chicas me matarían su supieran lo que acabo de hacer.- su oído Vulcano captó el comentario.- Se que fuiste a defenderme y agradezco que hayas recapacitado sobre la situación. Realmente mi orgullo y… mis sentimientos se vieron heridos.

Sus ojos parecían arder aún más que antes al captar un quiebre notable en su tono final.

.- Yo puedo ser _Pierre , Amy.- susurró mirándola. El miedo había vuelto. Se acercó nuevamente hacía ella, inclinándose, pero esta vez, para abrazarla, intentando obviar su incomodidad para llevar a cabo ese tipo de demostraciones. – Por favor no dejes de ser mi novia. Puedo encontrar la manera de remediar las cosas. _

_La sintió abrazarlo de vuelta._

_.-No dejaré de ser tu novia, Sheldon.- se separó para poder verla.- Cuando estés en mejor situación hablaremos. Ahora será mejor que esperemos a Leonard, no debe tardar.- Sus ojos parecían brillar, más que nunca._

_Asintiendo se separó totalmente de ella y sacando su celular de forma automática lo llevó frente el rostro de Amy y tomó una fotografía totalmente desenfocada. A pesar de poseer una memoria perfecta, algo le decía que sería necesario, realmente necesario, guardar la mirada brillante de su mujer._

* * *

_**Sí, ya sé que el mundo seguirá girando cuando ya no quede nada**_

_**y nosotros vaguemos por la historia como simples hombres solitarios.  
Reyes que perdieron todo, todo lo que tanto amaban por quererlo demasiado…**_


End file.
